Heartbreak Girl
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth, that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl. Hold you tight straight through the day light, I'm right here, when you gonna realize that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl. /Eclare/One-shot/ Inspired by the song by 5SOS!


Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I went away and went to two concerts. Fortunately, I fell addicted to the band "5 seconds of summer" and thought of this one-shot. I will update my other stories as soon as possible, I promise! Please enjoy this one-shot I'd like to call "Heartbreak Girl"...

**PLEASE FOLLOW MY TUMBLR:** cliffhangygirl

Twitter: CliffhangerGirl

No beta reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

* * *

**_Heartbreak Girl_**

_"Eli...h-he cheated on me."_

_"Clare, I'm so..."_

_"Don't say you're sorry, you were right. This whole time." _

Elijah Goldsworthy listened to the frantic sobs of his best friend Clare Edwards through the crackling signal of the phone. He could hear her pants becoming heavier as the time passed.

Eli had told her time after time that Owen couldn't be trusted around other girls; he was a jock, after all. But Clare had given him everything. Tears burned her cheeks as she pushed by the crowd in the concert.

_"Clare, where are you? WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU!" _

The tone had gone from nearly silent, to blaring loud.

_"I'm at the concert downtown. He brought me here, a-and he just ended it. I-I was crying in the bathroom and now I'm trying to get through a mob of people!" She was stuttering nervously, as Eli grabbed the keys to his car, and ran down the steps, ignoring Bullfrogs questions._

"The little shit doesn't talk to me anymore Cece! I swear to God; ya feed em', the grow up, then they ignore ya!" Eli's father complained as he pushed by his parents, sprinting to the car.

_"I-I can't believe he did this to me." She whimpered, as Eli's heart nearly shattered by just hearing her broken voice._

Eli had gone through hell being Clare's best friend ever since they were five, but Owen's relationship with her was the worst. He had left her at parties, only for Eli to pick her up. He had cursed her out when she was running late for a movie date, but she loved him. Her heart was in Owen's hands, and Eli had to grin and bear the harsh treatment she never deserved.

Eli had single-handedly watched his best friend crumble from this relationship; sobbing and tears becoming a "norm" to see her in. He had held her in his arms countless times, wiping her tears away and trying to numb the pain.

_"Take a deep breath, and stay put." Eli ordered, and before Clare could respond, the line went dead._

In the sea of people, Clare began to fade away. Her heart was pounding, and at the same time, she felt as though something was ripping through her chest. The pain was something she'd never felt before in her life. A person she loved with her whole heart and soul had dropped her like the drop of a hat. She had fell in love with his full smile, cute lips, adorable laugh, and hilarious sarcasm.

Memories flashed before her eyes as the people in the crowd bounced up and down, cheering on the band playing. Clare could care less about the others as she zoned in on Owen, who was standing in the center of the floor, holding his arms around another girls waist.

Her cheeks had reddened and her heart stopped. She could still feel Owen's hands on her waist just like they were on hers at this very moment. A sob was caught in her throat at the thought of Owen placing kisses on her neck, making her smile.

The music blared as Clare felt a stern poke on her back.

_"Don't fucking touch-!" She was mid-scream, until she saw Eli standing there, with his arms open. _

No matter what Clare could always depend on her best friend, Eli. They had been friends for as long as she could remember and you could gladly leave it to him to find Clare in a mosh pit of screaming, frantic fangirls.

_"I'm so sorry, Clare." He mouthed, as she molded into his arms. _

Clare smiled, feeling the comfort of her best friend. The boy who she could tell anything and without a doubt, he would never judge her. He would only smile, and gaze upon her eyes in a way that only a person hopelessly in love would.

Elijah was madly in love with Clare, but didn't have the heart to admit it. But in this moment, when she felt her walls crashing down, he needed to come clean and give her hope. Hope that not all guys were the same, and hope that this wasn't the end of the world.

That it was just the start of a new beginning.

Eli slid his hands down from her back to her hips, and Clare sniffled, looking up into his eyes in confusion.

The music in the stadium came to a lull, as the opening act ending. The silence was suffocating as Eli took a breath, watching the tears violently fall from his best friends cheeks.

He smirked, wiping each tear, and began to recite a poem he had written and memorized at the age of fifteen, after ten years of a bond that formed that could never be replaced, "I hear your problems, I will wipe away a tear. I-I love you with all my heart, and that is my biggest fear. I can't get you out of my head, you're always around. Everywhere I look, in the sky and on the g-ground. You are there when I am about to sleep, and all throughout the night. You're there when I wake, you never leave my sight. You are always on my mind, and you have captured my heart. I'm in love with you, and don't ever want to be apart. However, I am playing a game that I can't possibly win. As you are my best friend, and feeling for you is like a sin. It's a game of love roulette, and the gun is fully loaded. As loving a best friend is friendship suicide, so I'll make sure it's noted. I do this every time, it's nothing new. I have ruined things once again, and it's all because I have fallen for you."

Clare's heart stopped in her chest, and it felt as though her supply of oxygen was cut off. She was seeing her best friend in a way she never thought was possible._** Eli was always just...her best friend.**_ But this whole time, he was in love with her. Clare's cheeks turned a burning red as tears formed in his eyes, "I-I know it's overwhelming, but Clare, you deserve so much better than that douche bag and I've been in love with you since the day I met you. Even though we were only five and you had leaves in your hair with gummy bears stuck between your teeth, I knew you were the most beautiful girl out there."

Clare's heart warmed at the words coming out of Eli's mouth without effort. A smile inched up on her lips as she said, "Eli, you're my best friend and you mean the world to me. I-I'm sorry I couldn't see what was standing right in front of me."

"It's okay...you had a pretty big douche bag standing blocking me." He teased, cupping her cheek, and screaming over the drums beginning to echo, "I'VE WAITED YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT."

Clare eagerly pressed her lips against Eli's, and his heart was off to the races. He dipped her, ravishing the taste of her lips and feeling of her skin against his. Elijah didn't believe in heaven until this very moment. The amount of bliss was uncontrollable, and he had to accept the fact that this was his heaven.

The thought of Owen hadn't even entered her mind as she stared into the tearing eyes of her best friend. She flashed a smile his way, their hands intertwined and hearts beating in sync.

_He had cured her countless months of heartbreak_.

**END OF ONE-SHOT**

* * *

**Reviews=More One-Shots like these (: **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER- YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**A/N-By the way, are any of you interested in the show "The Fosters"? If so, tweet me (CliffhangerGirl) or PM me and let me know! (: **


End file.
